


Это

by son_karla



Category: Fitz and the Fool Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_karla/pseuds/son_karla
Summary: текст связан с книгой "Миссия Шута", когда Лорд Голден поцеловал Сивила. допустим, в губы - не в ладонь. Фитц среагировал "чуть" бурнее.





	Это

_«околдован чарами,_  
_не хотел отчаянно_  
_ты_  
_попасться на крючок_  
_что стоишь, как вкопанный_  
_нету краше локона_  
_чем у нее»_

  
  
Надо было уходить, надо было бежать. И ты поцеловал мальчишку. Ты поцеловал его. Чтобы был повод уйти, убежать. Но, скажи, разве ты не хотел этого?  
  
Твои тяжелые, отлитые из золота волосы упали ему на лицо, сокрыли, как твои губы коснулись его. Как?  
  
Ты притянул его к себе быстрым сильным движением, он не успел опомниться, я не успел, как твои губы прижались к нему. Как?  
  
И я понял, что меня обокрали.  
  
Его щеки горели огнем, а глаза – гневом, мои щеки горели огнем, а глаза – гневом. Они подожгли мое сердце.  
  
А ведь он красив, он молод, кожа его – шелк, а я? Я уродлив, я стар, и кожа моя – шрам.  
  
Какой был скандал… нас практически вышвырнули на улицу от греха подальше. Но грех уже был совершен. Моя злость требовала искупления. Только отчего я хотел вонзить нож в грудь Сивила – не в твою?  
  
А ты смотрел на меня, как прежде – невинно. И дыхание твоё было ровно, как безмолвное море, и совесть чиста, как дневной свет.   
  
– Что? – спросил ты ртом, предавшим меня.  
– Ничего.  
– Фитц?  
– Зачем ты сделал это, Шут? – спросил я тебя с такой злой горечью, какую не мог скрывать.   
– Что это? – ты хотел, чтобы я назвал, дал этому имя.   
– Это! – и ты опустил глаза, словно был виновен.   
– Для ускорения, – это не был ответ, он ничего не говорил мне.  
– Зачем? – глупо и обиженно повторил я.   
– Выбора не было.  
– Был, был!  
– Ну какой?  
Я молчал.  
– Вот и я не знаю другого, Фитц. Что ты так злишься? Тебе разве не все равно? – и ты посмотрел на меня с удивлением.  
– Нет.  
– Почему? – ты посмотрел на меня с надеждой?  
– Это омерзительно, – если бы я мог, я бы сплюнул эти слова на землю, чтобы они прожгли её. И тебя прожгли.  
  
Ты вздрогнул и как будто кивнул сам себе.  
  
– Мне жаль, что ты видел.  
– Да неужели? – я не мог, не мог повернуть язык, чтобы прямо спросить единственное, что мне было важно знать: скажи мне, скажи, хотел ли ты этого?  
– Может ты и прав.  
– В чем?  
– Это омерзительно.  
  
И ты вытер рукавом губы.  
  
Ты пришпорил коня.   
  
А я смотрел на тебя, на твою прямую упрямую спину, на твои тяжелые, отлитые из золота волосы... не зная, чего хочу. Я боялся своих желаний.


End file.
